


Wildfire...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Spirk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: In the aftermath of recent traumatic event's, during some downtime...Mr.Spock was confronted by Crew member's on several occasions whilst casually proceeding along the winding passageway's of The Enterprise.Based on/after TOS Final Episode: Turnabout Intruder. Season 3. Ep: 79.A Five X Plus 1. fic.





	Wildfire...

One: Doctor McCoy.

"Ahh Spock one question, why in blazes were you holding Jim's hand whilst he was trapped inside Janice Lester's body?"  
"Ahem well Doctor, I naturally assumed Jim would be feeling more vulnerable in the somewhat unusually, fragile body."  
"In a pig's eye!"

Two: Mr. Scott.

"Och Mr. Spock, what in Heaven's name possessed ya' laddie? Holding the Captain's hand like that earlier!"  
"Ahem it was pure'ly a spontaneous gesture of good will on my part Mr. Scott."  
"Aye good will to all men, if I believed that laddie I'd better be believin' pig's can actually fly!"

Three: Mr. Sulu.

"Ohh Mr. Spock! Rumour has it you were blatantly holding the Captain's hand, in a public display?"  
"Ahem Mr. Sulu I am a very private person, this was obviously an oversighted judgement on my part."  
"Hmm, no doubt you've heard the old saying, you can fool some of the people some of the time, but not all of the people all of the time!"

Four: Mr.Chekov.

"Vait! Mr.Spock Sir, Pardon me if I am not mistaken, I thought it vas a little strange of you to hold zee Keptain's hand?"  
"Ahem Mr. Chekov mistakes, even by myself can often be made in say, the heat of the moment, whether we wish it or otherwise."  
"Wery vell Sir, ve can all do vhat ve vish!"

Five: Captain Kirk.

"Spock! I'm glad I've finally found you. Erm about earlier event's between...the...two...of...us"  
"Ahem Captain...Jim... I make no apologies to you for my apparent behaviour, though if you need one to be made..."  
"That...won't be necessary Spock...Just...take my hand and follow me...if you please?"

Plus One: Nurse Chapel and Lt. Uhura.

"Christine! Christine! It's all over the ship. Mr. Spock holding hand's with the Captain! Did you hear the rumour's?"  
"Yes! (groan) I not only heard it, I saw it! (groan). They just entered the Captain's cabin together."  
"Ohh poor you Christine Dear, Don't Vulcan's...make love with their hand's?"  
"(Groan) Yes Uhura, They DO!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Spirk fandom is always interested in this episode's outcome!  
> Kind of based on another work of mine. Trick or Treat? Spock/Scott. (mindbender) account.  
> I have also written 3 more works based on this Episode:  
> Friend or Foe?...Spock and McCoy become 'swapped'.  
> Personal Intrusion... and... A Drastic Dilemma. Both in Sick bay.


End file.
